Épochi
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Harry Potter-Malfoy, zoomage reconnut, amena Scorpius et Albus en forêt pour observer les espèces présentes dans la forêt environnante. Mais il n'avait certainement pas prévu que son fils se lit à un Épochi... Comment diable allait-il expliquer ça à Draco ?


**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, contrairement aux personnes et à l'Épochi - DROIT RÉSERVÉ -

 **Titre :** Épochi

 **Résumé :** Harry Potter-Malfoy, zoomage reconnut, amena Scorpius et Albus en forêt pour observer les espèces présentes dans la forêt environnante. Mais il n'avait certainement pas prévu que son fils se lit à un Épochi... Comment diable allait-il expliquer ça à Draco ?

 **Bêta :** Anya-Omega

 **Note :** L'Épochi est une créature de mon roman, donc j'aimerai que vous respectiez mes droits sur mon Épochi, parce que c'est le mien, NA !

* * *

 **Épochi**

* * *

À la fin de la guerre, tout le monde avait naturellement pensé que Potter deviendrait auror, surtout Draco connaissant l'héroïsme de son amant. Alors quand celui-ci lui annonça qu'il voulait faire des études de zoomagie, sa première réaction avait été d'écarquiller les yeux. Surtout lorsqu'il vit se dessiner, dans son esprit, Harry Potter avec une surcharge pondérale et une barbe sale en train de préparer des biscuits trop durs pour ses pauvres dents. " _Décidément, le géant m'a trop traumatisé avec ses animaux dangereux"_ , songea ironiquement le blond en plongeant son regard dans deux émeraudes brillantes.

Il s'était donc retrouvé dans un avion, direction le Brésil pour que son homme puisse intégrer sa si précieuse école. Si on ignorait à quel point Draco s'était accroché aux accoudoirs, ses envies de vomir et son teint cadavérique, on pouvait dire que cette expérience avait été… agréable.

\- Pourquoi diable prenons-nous l'avion ? siffla Malfoy, mécontent. Nous sommes des sorciers, pas des moldus !

\- J'ai toujours voulu monter dans un avion, répondit simplement Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, dis-toi que c'est un balai géant.

En descendant de cet engin de malheur, Draco conclut que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son balai et que son copain était un abruti !

Ainsi, le brun fit ses sept années d'étude, revenant plusieurs fois couvert de griffures, de brûlures et de plusieurs fluides dont le blond préférait ignorer l'existence. En parallèle de leurs cours, le couple avait décidé d'adopter, accueillant chez eux Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy, James Sirius Potter-Malfoy et Scorpius Potter-Malfoy, fondant ainsi la grande famille qu'Harry avait toujours rêvé.

Ne voulant pas quitter leur petit quotidien et ce pays absolument magnifique, ils étaient finalement restés au Brésil, s'installant non loin d'une forêt regorgeant de plusieurs espèces d'animaux magiques, permettant ainsi à son brun de continuer ses travaux de recherche tandis que Draco poursuivait ses études en ligne de médicomagie.

Aujourd'hui, Scorpius et Albus accompagnaient leur père en forêt, le suivant à la trace, se taisant lorsque celui-ci leur faisait signe, s'agenouillant dans la boue - Père allait hurler en voyant l'état de leurs habits - et observant les environs. Ainsi, cachés dans des broussailles, deux regards émeraude et un regard mercure parcouraient attentivement le paysage à la recherche du moindre signe de présence animale. Brusquement, un craquement retentit, brisant le silence. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête vers la source de ce bruit, ils découvrirent un grand cerf, bien plus grand que ceux présents dans les forêts moldues. Sa queue ressemblant à celle d'un paon traçait un sillon sur le sol, dans les feuilles mortes et les petites branches.

\- C'est un Épochi, une créature magique, murmura prudemment Harry sans lâcher l'animal du regard. Épochi signifie saison en Grec. On le considère comme l'allégorie des forêts grâce à sa capacité à se cacher et son âme est aussi pure que celle d'un enfant. Lorsqu'un Épochi a peur, son corps, ressemblant davantage à celui d'un cheval malgré les bois, se recouvre de feuilles et parfois de fleurs, s'adaptant à la saison et au lieu. Quant à sa queue, contrairement au paon, celle-ci a un véritable pouvoir sur ce qu'il croit être ses ennemis. Si un Épochi a l'impression d'être attaqué, il va déployer le plumage de sa queue, les ocelles pourront vous convaincre de n'importe quoi. J'ignorais qu'on en trouverait ici…

Subjugué par le spectacle, Scorpius avait la bouche entrouverte. Lorsqu'il voulut approcher légèrement, une brindille craqua sous son pied, le faisant grimacer. Aussitôt, la créature magique se recouvrit de feuilles dans des teintes rouges et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Surtout, ne bougez-pas, ordonna tranquillement Harry, fasciné.

Retroussant son museau, l'Épochi huma l'air, méfiant avant de faire des pas craintifs vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui s'était figé. Curieux, le survivant observa les mouvements de l'animal qui était pour le moins inhabituel. Ces créatures fuyaient généralement dès qu'elles apercevaient un être humain, mais pas cette fois-ci visiblement. Peu à peu, le cerf au corps de cheval se rapprocha de l'enfant, son regard doré semblant s'illuminer, et s'arrêta face à lui avant de baisser la tête pour être à sa hauteur.

Intimidé, Scorpius tendit une main timide vers le museau de l'Épochi, observant ses réactions. Enfin, lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une des feuilles constituant son corps, une magie pure traversa littéralement son corps, comme lorsqu'il avait eu sa première baguette pour enfant.

\- Incroyable, murmura son Daddy, le fixant avec un grand sourire alors que la tête de l'animal se frottait contre celle de son fils, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Sa surprise laissant place à la réflexion, il marmonna pour lui-même :

\- Comment vais-je expliquer à ton père que tu as un Épochi maintenant...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Follow ? Vous avez aimé ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine : Bizouille !

 **Ps : Rejoignez le discord des fanfictionneurs en suivant ce lien : h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**


End file.
